Ray of Light
by SweetTarts4U
Summary: What would happen when we set the Ghost Hunt characters in the Final Fantasy 13 world? How much different would it go? Is there a love story buried somewhere in that world full of chaos and will they have a happy ending? Maybe. Rated T for the fighting. May or may not be side pairings , but the main is, like always, Mai x Naru. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ray of Light**

**(I do not own Ghost Hunt or Final Fantasy)**

**Chapter 1  
**

_The 12 days after we awoke were the beginning of the end..._

* * *

The train moved along the tracks moving towards it's destination in a fast pace. The passengers were all wearing some kind of cloak with a hood, hiding their faces. No one looked up when the door to the front of the train opened and a solider walked in, he looked around and pointed his gun at a few people, checking them for any harmful items.

"You serious?" A female voice whispered.

"Be quiet." The person sitting next to her snapped.

"Hm, best of luck." The female whispered looking up at the guard that was steadily moving closer to where they were sitting.

Suddenly the train jerked to the side. The person sitting next to the female used the chance to jump up and with a well aimed kick knocked out the guard and broke the remote that opened and closed the chain holders that were strapping all the passengers to their seats.

"He did it!" The girl that was sitting next to the boy whispered disbelievingly. The passengers cheered and started getting up when two soldiers entered through the back door.

The girl from before reacted quickly and held her leg out, so that one of the soldiers fell over it. Quickly she disarmed him be taking his gun and knocked him out by hitting him over the head with it.

She turned around to see that her "companion" had already taken care of the other soldier and was steadily moving towards the front of the train. She really had to admit that he was pretty good. It was a wonder that he had been able to keep his hood up so the cameras could not identify him. She had not even seen his face and she had been sitting next to him!

She was about to run over and help when she saw a little boy sitting on the floor.

"Are you alright?" She asked pulling her hood down to reveal her shoulder long brown hair and her warm brown eyes.  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." She smiled at him and helped him up before moving over to where the fighting was happening.

"So far, so good." The girl mumbled and ran up to the cloaked boy, "They all want to fight."

"Good for them." The boy answered before opening one of the human sized windows and looked over at the city that looked like it was floating in the middle of this huge cave. The wind caused his hood to get blown of, exposing the boy to be in his late teens. The wind played with his raven colored hair well his eyes scanned the area.

He was about to pull back in when a military monster caught his eye.

Quickly he retreated into the train and closed the window. He looked at the teenage girl for a second with his beautiful blue eyes before letting his gaze shift over to the crowd of people, ready to help.

"Get ready to evacuate! This is going to get ruff!" The boy called over and some people in the back of the group ran to warn the other passengers.

Suddenly there was a thumbing sound from above and the train stopped with a sudden jerk and a shriek that made the girl cover her ears. The boy stared at the ceiling of the train quietly, waiting for something then it happened; the tail of the monster crashed into the ceiling of the train, creating a hole.

"This is our chance. You, come with me. The rest help evacuate." He commanded and jumped through the hole that was made.

"Who made him boss?" She asked herself but followed. When she was finally up there she was surprised by how big the monster was.

"Let's be rational now." The girl said to the huge Killer-Machine, taking a step back so that she was standing next to the boy. One of the machines arms with sharp knifes swung out and aimed for the two, but the dodged successfully.

"They're sending the big guns now. What do we do?" She asked the boy, keeping her eyes on the huge machine.

"Watch and learn." He answered and dodged the next attack.

Soon the machine seemed to notice that it's method wasn't working and retreated back. It grabbed the train by the two front corners and started to shake it. "Fall back!" The boy called and the two fled to the top of the next train car.

"Aha! Not so tough now, huh!?" The girl called over to the monster. As if it understood her words it let of heat off and pushed the first train car into the second making everything shake.  
"Hey, that wasn't like a challenge now, alright!?" She called taking a few steps backwards. The shaking increased.

"Time to go then!" She called following the boy who had distanced himself from the machine.

The train was being picked up by the machine, causing the girl to slip. She almost fell of the edge of the train into the darkness, but the boy quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the train.

"Heads up." He warned her.

"This thing... won't give up." She said quietly, obviously getting tiered.

"Only a little longer." The boy said and charged at the monster.

With a short sigh she also charged. At first the two almost got into each others way, but they quickly got the hang of each other. They could attack and dodge with fluent movements. The damage started to show, encouraging both of them.  
At one point the boy seemed to hit the main electricity supply line of the robot. It stopped moving and after a light explosion the robot fell into the depths of darkness under them.

"We did it." The girl said and fell to her knees.

"We did it!" She repeated and punched the air in a childish way, her brain seeming to register the fact that they really still were alive.

She looked up to see the boy walking off. Quickly she stood up and dusted herself off. "Aren't you suppose to protect civilians, soldier? I mean, you are one, aren't you?" She asked.

The boy stopped for a second before answering. "I WAS a soldier." He replied over his shoulder and ran off.

"Just can't have a break, can I?" she asks herself before running to catch up.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" She called, now sprinting.

When she finally caught up to him they kept walking in silence till they spot some soldiers.

"We're taking on trained soldiers, huh?" The girl asked quietly, seeing as they are still unnoticed.

"Better to die then get sent to Pulse. It's hell." The boy answered, watching the two soldiers.

"Yeah, well hell's not sounding too bad. 'Cause this place ain't exactly paradise." She replied.

Instead of answering the boy quickly moved out of cover and took care of the two soldiers in the matter of seconds. The two move on till they come two a bridge that had fallen apart in the middle.

"Do we turn back?" The girl asked looking at the bridge.

"There's no time." The boy answered.

"What do you suggest we do?" She asked. No answer.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked around. Then she saw a trigger at the side of the bridge that seemed to let the other side move closer or further away. "Hey, that might get us across! Right there." She said and pointed over at the trigger.

The boy went over and pulled it. "Looks that way." He said as the two cross the path.

"So, soldier... What's your angle?" She asked tilting her head to the side a bit, showing how curios she was about the matter.

"The Gin is my 'angle'. I'm after the Gin. Still happy you tagged along?" He asked with a light smirk.

"Didn't have a choice." She answered smiling, "Remember? Wait, I quote: _You, come with me. The rest help evacuate._"

~*:.:*~

"It's an out-and-out massacre. Those people won't even live long enough to die on Pulse." The girl said looking at all the fighting going on from the flying ship they were now on.

"That was the idea." The boy answered after a while.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Sanctum logic. They conjured up the Purge to eliminate a threat. I mean - why carry the danger all the way to Pulse? Why not just stamp it out here? Execution masquerading as exile. That's all the Purge ever was, that's what it was made for." He explained.

"'Relocation to Pulse.' How does a government get away with pulling crap like that? And you - you knew this was gonna happen?" She asked.

The boy shook his head much to the girl's relief. "The Purge was not our business. It was the job of the Private Sanctum troops, not the Guardian Corps."

"Private Sanctum troops, Guardian Corps... Soldiers are soldiers, aren't they? Tell a soldier to kill an enemy and you really think it's gonna matter what uniform he's wearing?" She wondered.

"Might have mattered to that one. Couldn't shoot, got himself shot instead." He answered gesturing to a soldier that had been shoot when they first got on to the ship.

"How about you? Orders say shoot, you pull the trigger?" She asked. The bot just stared at the chaos around them and didn't bother answering.  
"Fine. Forget I asked." The girl said and threw her hands up before walking to the other end of the ship.

Suddenly something that seemed like a gate opened over the city, or also known as, the Purge. A huge figure was being let down into the Purge.

"Is that-?" The girl asked the boy that had come up from behind her to get a better view of the figure.

As the boy was about to answer the speakers all around the city were activated. "Attention Purge deportees. Attention Purge deportees. Put down your weapons and surrender immediately. Your removal is the will of the people of Jultia. Should you attempt to flee, the Sanctum will employ every resource necessary to bring you to justice. This land is no longer your home. Cease hostilities and surrender at once."

"Just what you were looking for." The girl answered her own question.

"Yeah. Right in there." He said.

The girl turned to look at him and was about to ask what was in there when he interrupted her. "Time to jump." He said and jumps from the platform to the area below.

"What the-? Hey!" The girl called. To late, he had already jumped. She watched him fall and land safely on the ground.

"I have no other choice do I?" She asked herself before jumping off the platform. The boy was waiting at the bottom for her fall and stopped her fall a few inches from the ground, before letting her down softly.

"How did you do that?!" She wondered.

"Hold on to that thought. I'll explain later." He said and ran towards the huge figure called Gin.

_The Gin. It held our future - and our fate._

**- end of chapter 1 -**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review about how you think it was and I'm also happy to answer any questions. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ray of Light**

**(I do not own Ghost Hunt or Final Fantasy)**

**Chapter 2 **

The girl watched the boy attack the door that led into the Gin, to exhausted to help.

"Still won't budge? I think the door is winning." She said and sat down on the floor assuming this would take a while.

"Why didn't I listen?" the boy mumbled, more to himself, but the girl still heard it.

"Uh, beg your pardon?" She asked, confused.

"It was me. This is my fault." He went on.

"Beg your pardon?" She asked again.

"Cover your ears." He commanded with a very serious tone.

"Oh, blast charge? Hold on, hold on!" She laughed and covered her ears.  
"All right, go for it! Make it happen!" She gave the okay.

The boy reached out and touched the door.

"I'm so sorry. Please let me in. Please?" He practicably begged. As soon as those words left his lips the door opened up.

"What the-hey! What did-how'd you open it?" The girl asked as she got up from off the floor. He didn't answer to any of her questions and just entered the figure of Gin.

With a small pout she followed him in. "So, if some soldiers trapped in here they're probably already 'Ginbons' by now, not human anymore. So we can't show them any mercy, right?" She wondered.

"Yes. I'm surprised that an idiot like yourself could find that out." He answered.

"Hey! I'm no idiot!" She complained.

He only smirked at her anger outburst. They walked on in silence for a while, fighting of a few Ginbon-soldiers every once in a while.

"What brought you here anyway, Soldier? You come for a fight?" The girl asked after a while.

"My brother..." He answered quietly.

"Your brother?"

**"**He's a Ginbon."

"What? A Ginbon!?" She gasped.

"The Gin has her captive. But I'll find him." He answered.

"Is he still...? What was his Focus? When he became a Ginbon, what did the Gin order him to do? It wasn't 'blow up Jultia' or anything like that, was it?"

"I didn't ask." The boy said. He sounded a little upset and disappointed in himself, but she didn't want to let the subject go just yet.

"Listen to me. When a person gets cursed by a Gin, they become a Ginbon. Then they are given a Focus, right? How do I put this?  
If they don't carry it out, Ginbon end up as one of those zombie things." She took a deep breath before continuing,"What I'm saying is, if your brother's gone that far... I mean- He might still-! How can I-? Oh, man."

She let out a sigh, well the boy watched her with a little interest. "There's no way to turn a Ginbon back into a human. Even if he completes his Focus, there's no changing his fate. He'll live his life as a Gin slave. How do I put this... Don't make him suffer."

"Just say it! Any Ginbon... Anyone who might ever become a Ginbon should be wiped off the face of Jultia. It's people like you that started the Purge in the first place." He snapped at her.

"That's no what I meant!" She said.

"Sure."

~*:.:*~

After numerous battles, someone that looked just the the boy could be seen lying on the ground at the top of a small staircase.

"Gene!" The boy called and ran over to where his brother was lying. He lifted his brother up with difficulty.  
"Time to go. We have to leave before the army- What?" He asked when he saw the girl pointing a gun at him.

"That's a Gin brand. That boy's a Ginbon." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I already told you that." He answered as calmly as he could.

"Ginbon are the enemies of Jultia." She said, trying to make a point.

"So they should die?" He asked, his eyes showing that he was slightly hurt by her actions at this point.

"Listen, if he fails his Focus, you know how that'll end." She reasoned, fighting inside if she should take the gun down or not.

"And killing him is supposed to be mercy?" He asked her.

"You came... Noll." The boy named Noll looked down at his brother well the girl decided to put her gun away, for the time being.

"Gene!" A voice called. The three looked over to the right to see that a woman with pink hair running over. "Gene."

"Is that... Madoka?" He questioned quietly, his voice hoarse.

"Let's get you out of here." Madoka said. "Noll, I'll get back to you later."

"Say's the person that couldn't protect Gene like she should have!" Noll snapped. The girl found herself lost in the arguement between the two.

"You can save us." Gene whispered.

"Gene?" Noll asked.

"You can save us. Protect us all. Save... Jultia."

"Save Jultia? Gene? That was your Focus?"

"Anything- I'll do anything. Leave it to me - you'll see. I'll protect Jultia. I'll save everyone!" Madoka promised, feeling bad about her mistake.

"Somehow, I'll make things right." Noll also promised.

"Thank you." Gene said and smiled. Then he suddenly began to glow.

"Gene!" Madoka and Noll shout at the same time as Gene is raised into the air and starts to turn into crystal.

"Why is he turning to crystal?" A till then unnoticed blond teen wondered.

"Ginbon who fulfill their Focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life." The also unnoticed man with dirty blond long hair answered.

"Just like the stories say." The girl that had been following Noll said.

"Gene... Sweet dreams. We'll get you out..." Madoka mumbled sadly.

"Sweet dreams? He's not sleeping! Gene's... He's-" Noll was interrupted by Madoka.

"He's alive! The legend! Remember the legend, Noll! Ginbon who fulfill their Focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It's the same with Gene! Eternal life! He's not dead-" Madoka argued, but was quieted by Noll's expression. Tears had rissin in the corners of his eyes and he was struggling to keep his mask up.

"It's over! Open your eyes and face reality!" Noll said and sat down on one of the steps. His "companion" sat down next to him with a sigh. Slowly she wrapped her arms around the teenage boy. At first he stiffened, but eventually he relaxed a bit and let himself be hugged by the girl.

* * *

_Gene... Does becoming a Ginbon really mean losing everything?_

* * *

The girl let go of the boy when the ground began to shake.

"Oh no!" The man said and turned towards the door.

"What now?" The blond boy asked.

"The army!" Madoka cursed.

The group heard a announcement by the military. "The target is almost in place. Surface team, what is your status?" The man asked through his walkie-talkie. It sounded like he was right outside of the big door leading into the room, but they knew that that was impossible.

"Good to go. Resistance is under control. The assault proceeds as planned." A voice answered through the walkie-talkie.

"Leave no trace. The vestige never existed." The guy with the military said.

"What's happening?" The blond boy asked.

"Must be a Sanctum strike. Bring down the vestige and the Gin right with it! Aren't they taking it back to Pulse? That's what the Purge was, right?" The girl asked panicked.

"All they care about is getting everything from Pulse off Jultia. Dead or alive, it's all the same." Noll answered.

"We can't stay here! They'll kill us!" The man said.

Madoka looked at the crystal and whispered, "I'll be right back. Hold on."

"Madoka, Trench Coat, whoever you are. Where you going?" The girl asked.

"Date with the Gin. Got some things to talk about." Upset about her, semi-dead student.

"What? You're going to ask _it_ to help him? Are you out of your mind? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out!" The man asked.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Madoka asked.

Noll passed Madoka on the way up the stairs to the door that opened.

"Noll?" Madoka asked. He ignored her, but continued his way up. After hesitating for a second the rest of them followed.

"So this is the Gin..." the blond boy mumbled to himself when they entered the dark room.

"Gene's a crystal now. You gave him a Focus, and he did it! You got what you want! Now let him go!" Madoka dropped to her knee, a look of dispair etched onto her face. "Please. Turn him back!"

"Fine, you go on begging. Like this thing gives a damn what we want!" Noll drew his sword and charged at the huge metallic pillar with weird writings on it that was located in the middle of the room. Obviously this was the Gin.

Suddenly a bright light emitted from the Gin and blinded the group. "I can't see!" The man called covering his eyes. Luckily the light soon died down.

"What the-" The until now unnamed girl mumbled.

"Did you guys really think you could kill a Gin?!" The man asked.

"I'm doing this for Gene!" Noll yelled.

"Okay, I'm in. As long as you don't mind an amateur. I got these things. Might as well use 'em!" The girl said and held up her two hand guns.

Noll nodded to her in thanks.

"Let's do this!" Madoka yelled and the three of them charged. After a while of hitting the huge pillar the white light emitted again.

When it died down again they were all floating in, well, space. The only difference was that they could actually breath.

"What hap-" The blond boy started to ask, but fell silent like all of the others as they all see a scene flash before their eyes - their Focus.

- Chapter 2 Ends -

**I'm sorry that I still haven't introduced all the characters yet, the time just never seems to fit. Also, sorry for making Naru a little OC, but his brother is a topic that can make his mask break, don't you think?**

**Please tell me if you liked it or not!**


End file.
